Auto-B-Good
Auto-B-Good è un cartone ambientato in una metropoli degli Stati Uniti ( il nome della quale è Autocity) abitata da sole auto di ogni tipo e di ogni carattere, che ogni giorno ci insegnano i vari modi di vivere bene insieme. Le stagioni di Auto-B-Good Auto-B-Good è diviso in due stagioni: la prima, formata da 36 episodi, e la seconda, composta da 13. La prima stagione include le puntate corte, la cui durata è di 15 minuti, e la seconda include le puntate lunghe, ovvero di 30 minuti. La prima puntata si chiama "Amici in High Places", ed è l' episodio introduttivo del cartone. L' ultima si chiama "Le auto sono pronte",che si chiude con la maturazione del carattere ribelle di Johnny, che finalmente ha capito la morale della vita. I premi di Auto-B-Good Questo cartone ha anche ricevuto numerosi premi. Il cartone è nato infatti per cercare di insegnare ai bambini i valori morali della vita. I premi che ha ricevuto sono: tre Telly Awards, tre Aurora Awards e un Emmy Awards. I personaggi di Auto-B-Good I personaggi di Auto-B-Good hanno ognuno la propria personalità e carattere. Il saggio della città è Franklin, un modello di auto "1931 Tatra T80" che in ogni puntata spiega la morale del contesto. Personaggi Principali *E-J : il più piccolo insieme ad Izzi, vorrebbe essere come i grandi, ma crede sia difficile tenere il passo agli adulti. Da grande vuole essere come Johnny.La sua migliore amica è la compagna di classe Izzi. Egli adora il calcio, e come si vede nella puntata "Forza Interiore", lui vorrebbe comprare delle gomme da calcio all' ultima moda, solo che non ha i soldi a disposizione per farlo. *Izzi (Isadora) : compagna di classe e migliore amica di E-J, è dolce, sensibile e affettuosa.Lei è molto curiosa, e come l' amico E-J, vorrebbe imitare i grandi. Ma essi si frustrano a cercare di farlo, perchè gli adulti fanno cose che loro ovviamente non possono fare, e così sono molto delusi dalle loro aspettative. *Franklin : Vecchio e saggio, egli ha passato una vita a spiegare alle macchine giovani come comportarsi.Il suo migliore amico è il Professore, che entrambi nutrono un'eterna amicizia.Franklin ha anche un cugino , di nome Elrod. *Johnny : Il più cool del gruppo, ama la velocità. I suoi due migliori amici sono Cali e Miles. Il suo "passatempo" preferito è andare all' autolavaggio Squeekies, per essere sempre pulito e bello. *Cali : La regina di Autocity (o così si crede lei). I suoi "informatori personali" sono Johnny e Maria, che hanno l' "incarico" di dirle se c'è una vendita in città.E quando le dicono ciò, loro non fanno in tempo a finire la frase che lei è già partita verso quel negozio! *Professore : Le sue invenzioni funzionano tutte (quasi tutte). Egli è molto eccentrico e analitico, ma ha un cuore d' oro e quindi amato da tutti. *Miles : Egli è la mente del gruppo.Seleziona sempre cosa è giusto e cerca di spingere gli amici in quella direzione verso il giusto. La maturità di Miles da' un equilibrio al gruppo, per il motivo detto prima. *Maria : Una macchina avventurosa che ama il fuoristrada. Lei allena anche la squadra dei giovani calciatori i cui giocano E-J e Izzi.Il suo migliore amico è Derek. *Derek : Derek è il più forte del gruppo.Con il suo atteggiamento mite e il suo spirito gentile, Derek è il mettipace del gruppo.La sua migliore amica è Maria, con cui ama giocare. Personaggi Secondari *Elrod : Egli è il cugino di Franklin ed è stato nella Grande Guerra con Franklin e Mr. Mogen. *New Beetle : Egli è un giocatore della squadra di calcio di Izzi e E-J. *CJ- Willys : Molto coraggioso, fa sempre le cose giuste, anche quando gli altri possono fare cose sbagliate. *Lug Nutt : Egli è il cugino di Franklin e Elrod. =Le puntate delle stagioni= Stagione 1 *1. "Friends in High Places" *2."Heavenly Event" *3."Sunny Side Up?" *4."Up from the Depths" *5."Cooler Heads Prevail" *6."Digging for Gold" *7."A Mile in Their Tires" *8."Stage Fright" *9."Izzi and the Giant" *10."Rumors of War" *11."The Price of Freedom" *12."No Greater Love" *13."Timely Treats" *14."Picture Perfect" *15"Moving Forward Together" *16."Growing Responsible" *17."Red Card to Respect" *18."The Land of Odds" *19."No Rules Allowed" *20."Shop 'Til You Drop" *21."Center of the Universe" *22."Slippery Slope" *23."Car Tune Pirates" *24."Bully Bully" *25."Miles to the Rescue" *26."The Secret Force" *27."Gopher It" *28."The Secret of Success' *29."The Winning Goal" *30."Road Rage" *31."Road Test for Maturity" *32."Uninvited Pests" *33."A Tidy Plan" *34."Too Rough Around the Edges" *35."Crowning Car of the Year" *36."Friends to the Rescue" Stagione 2 *37. "Cheaters U-Turn" *38. "The Cobra Canyon Leap" *39. "Mystery in the Gadget Galaxy" *40. "Daring Dreamers" *41. "The Golfer and the Gopher" *42. "Cali Putts on a Show" *43. "Billy and the Big Horns" *44. "Home Sweet Home" *45. "The Quest for Power" .